zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Warriors
Portal Warriors or PW for short (also known as Portal Warriors: The Planet Wars), is a sci-fi/action series posted on zimmertwins.com created by Dragunov_1. The series is about kids aged 12 and up fighting against a horde of aliens invading Earth, who are held under control by the real enemy known as "mutants". Within 20 minutes of its trailer and sign-ups, the series became a ZT hit. A few weeks after it's hit, a sequel, still undergoing, Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants, came out, and Portal Warriors 3: Final Vengeance, is rumoured to be out after PW2 is done. Setting 'Characters' The series shows a group of the protagonists, which are teenagers aged 12 to 20 years of age, with the antagonists being aged 18 and up. The main protagonists are Bullseye (killed by explosion), Megadude, Zorua, Hayley, Natanel, Speed, Goku, Mike, James, Miles Wright, Sophia, Alien King (not seen again after saved), Toby. and Juliet. TinyRobot, a site editor, made a character, but due to being a staff at ZT, they can't be entered in contests, with her character being named Daphne Durman. The main antagonists of the series, is Casey, who is the reason for Bullseye's death, Sarvin Gaz, who is killed, and Claw, the main antagonist of the Portal Warriors series. He was proclaimed to be killed in this story, but he was found alive in PW2. Brook, the Professor of Darkness, and Polaroid were suppose to be in the first story, but were denied, and put in the second, with Polaroid being in the third. 'Plot' In 2017, Bullseye, a 21 year-old hunter, is about to shoot a deer, until a group of aliens from a portal appear. They start firing, and Bullseye's friend Megadude comes and assists him. They go through the portal, which instead, brings them to the desert, where Zorua, Casey and Toby, friends of theirs, help. They manage to take over the region, and head into the next portal. However, the portals send tje group into a trap, and they realize that Casey had set them up. Bullseye attempts to kill him, but is soon electrocuted. During their imprisonment, James and Miles Wright, both friends, enter the portal, and join the battle. They enter an alien factory, which is above the group's jail cell. The duo decide to cripple the factory and the aliens with the weapons they have. Juliet, another fighter, attempts to help them, but they are soon taken hostaged. She goes to save them, but she can't get past the door in front of James and Miles. During this time, Bullseye and his friends make a bomb, which blows the cell up. They fight their way to the factory, and they catch up to Juliet. The team decides to cripple the factory by splitting up. Toby, Zorua, and Juliet take on the silos, Megadude taking on the alien army, and Bullseye goes for revenge on Casey. The 4 members outside are captured and are being lowered into a tub of acid. Bullseye meets with Casey, who soon escapes. He finds a wrapped box for him, but it detonates, crippling the control room, and mortally wounding Bullseye. The bomb manages to free Miles and James, but they notice Bullseye on the ground. Miles attempts to save him, while James decides to go save Bullseye's friends. James succeeds, and they run towards their leader quick, as he is dying. By the time the group arrives, Bullseye is presumed dead. Megadude takes charge of leadership, and he plans to hunt down Casey. Later, a young Natanel finds a portal and recieves training from Bullseye, who is an idol to Natanel. His training finishes, and he enters the portal to avenge his trainer. During this time, the new group enters a world known as "Land of Misfortune". They meet Goku, who helps them cross a minefield. However, Zorua keeps running after passing the field, and transforms into an alien herself. Juliet and Miles find it hilarious, while Megadude takes it seriously by threatening them. Zorua realizes that her transformation can bring an advantage to their fight, and Megadude follows. Natanel ends up on the alien's main planet, where he notices that the aliens are slaves, due to the mutants kidnapping the Alien King. Sophia, a fighter from Earth, notices him, along with Casey and Claw. Claw announces to Natanel that he is sending a hundred dozen (1200 troops) of the alien slave army to eliminate the human race. During this time, Megadude, Juliet, and Toby are seperated from Miles, James, and Goku. At the same time of both events, Hayley, Mike, and Speed, notice a portal leading to the mutant base, and plan to invade it. The battle soon goes into two scenes, forming into one later. The first scene shows Speed, Hayley, and Mike manage to kill Casey, causing Claw to go berserk. Natanel joins them, but is soon wounded. The second scene shows Megadude and the others managing to escape, due to being imprisoned earlier. They head up to the field to join the battle. Natanel, Mike, Hayley, and Speed recieve help, and both groups team up to fight against the army, soon realizing they can just head towards the control room. The team kills all of Claw's bodyguards, and free Sophia and the Alien King, who join the fight. Zorua convinces the aliens to kill the mutants, and Megadude heads towards Claw. He finishes him off by throwing him into space, killing him (although in PW2, it is proven he survived when he hit the ground on another planet). Mike "accidentily" hits the self-destruct button, and the base starts to collapse and explode. As the aliens, along with their king are escaping, the Alien King tells the squad that there is another portal, still intact. If they don't make it to the portal in time, they're dead. Both the Aliens and the humans survive, and the moon base blows up. The team lands on Earth, and are celebrated as heroes, with Bullseye's ghost joining them, and the story ends with everyone having a party. A small scene from PW2 shows that during Bullseye's hunting, Miles was the one who activated the teleporter and brought the aliens to attack in the first place. Reception The film started out with a sign-up video for users. Within 48 hours, it became a Must-See for showing it contains action, humour, and "silly" characters. TinyRobot made a character for the film, but it wasn't used due to "staff can't enter contests". After the first two chapters, the series recieved a rating of 4.5/5 to 5/5 from users. By the time it had ended, the series final rating was 4/5 to 5/5. The series received positive comments by users, as well from staff of ZT. Coolman97 says the series was "intense, action-packed, and humourous in everyway", though the comment was removed due to the wrong comment being flagged. Sequels and Spinoffs A few weeks after Portal Warriors became a hit, a sequel came out, known as Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants, although to most users it is known as PW2. After the fourth chapter, a spoiler shows that a third film, Portal Warriors 3: Final Vengeance, was arriving. It will be third and final film of the series, and will be the first one to have live-action for the film (This was proclaimed by Dragunov_1 that he will make the final chapter a live-action). There have been rumours of another film, which is a prequel to Portal Warriors 2, but instead, shows the aftermath of the first film, and shows how did Viper, Jack, and Grace get involve with the battle, and how it changed everything. Because of the episodes showing the "1.1" format (e.g., "Portal Warriors Act 2.6"), users started using this technique to help show the episodes longer parts, instead of naming them different episodes. Spinoffs have been made, such as Jrose2002's "Portal Secrets", and wyatt12's "Portal Wars". Dragunov_1 proclaims he was inspired by Macheese6's series "Battle For Earth". Category:Series